


Even If

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [4]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If

Orli is one sick puppy. And Karl? Karl is a nasty fucking bastard.

Elijah doesn't want anything to do with either one of them.

Elijah thinks they might be a little more discreet. Might even be a little ashamed. But instead, they seem almost proud. Everyone's seen the welts on Orli's body, noticed when he's unable to sit comfortably for days. Everyone knows that they've done just about anything your mind can imagine they might do.

Elijah watches them. Watches as Karl caresses Orli, strokes him like some treasured pet. Watches as Karl whispers low and dark in Orli's ear. Watches as Orli's eyes glaze over, his eyelids fluttering as he listens to his master's words, his body virtually humming in anticipation.

And Elijah remembers a night spent with Karl. Still dreams of it all too often. Wakes from dreams shaking, cock hard and weeping.

Elijah remembers the feel of silk on his wrists, the sheets crumpled beneath his belly, the cool air on his back. Remembers Karl's hands on his body, belt on his body, lit cigarette on his body. Remembers how Karl wouldn't give him his mouth. Refused to touch his cock or even to let him touch his cock, but gave freely of his tongue, his fingers, his cock and finally his fist. Had Elijah begging, pleading with him. Wouldn't continue until Elijah said "i want this" at each and every step. And then still pulled back. Refused to let Elijah come until the base of his hand was pressing inside Elijah and he said "come now, Elijah, come for me" and Elijah did, whimpering and clawing at the sheets.

Elijah remembers being so tired that he fell asleep. Woke to find himself untied and Karl sitting in the dark in the chair beside the bed watching him. Elijah had lifted himself up on his elbows. And Karl had come to him. Cupped Elijah's face in his hands and said "if you ever come near me again, I will make what happened here tonight seem like a birthday party" before exiting the room, slamming the front door behind him, leaving Elijah alone in the house. And Elijah had known better than to still be there when he returned.

Elijah watched in the days that followed as Karl turned his attention to Orli. This time, it was different. Elijah's destruction had taken a single night. But with Orli, Karl had taken his time.

And then they were together. Karl and Orli. Always together. Stroking. Fluttering. Karl whispering low and dark in Orli's ear. And Elijah overhears Bean telling Ian that Orli told him and Viggo that he belongs to Karl. /belongs/

And Elijah still wakes from dreams where welts cover his body and he's unable to sit comfortably for days. Where he was worth more than one night and where Karl caresses him, strokes him, whispers low and dark in his ear and it is his eyes that glaze over, eyelids fluttering as he listens to his master's words.

And Elijah thinks he hates them. Karl and Orli. Both of them are sick motherfuckers. Elijah doesn't want to have anything to do with them. Wouldn't have anything to do with them. Even if they wanted him. Which they don't.


End file.
